Un Avada et c'est fini
by Gurisa
Summary: La guerre. La mort. La peur. Le désespoir. La rédemption. Drago Malefoy face à la guerre. Ne prends pas en compte le déroulement exact de la guerre.
_Un Avada et c'est fini_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. L'histoire est mon œuvre._

* * *

Il le savait, il avait peu de temps. L'épée de Damoclès perpétuellement suspendue au-dessus de sa tête le lui rappelait constamment. Il n'en pouvait plus. De cette façade qu'était ce masque qu'il s'imposait plus pour plaire à son père que pour lui-même. De ce manque de considération qui demeurait cependant à son égard. Du regard des Gryffondors posés sur lui avec haine. Du regard tout aussi haineux de Voldemort. De ce crime qu'il avait failli commettre. De ce nouveau qu'il allait sûrement se voir infliger. De ces doloris qui fusaient sans défaillir autour de lui. De sa mère lui criant de s'enfuir. De sa non-réaction face à sa souffrance. De son impuissance face à la mort. Drago Malefoy n'était plus ce garçon qui gardait la tête haute en toute circonstance, imbu de lui-même. Il était juste lâche, et faible. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de répit avant que le Lord ne le rappelle. Il le savait car la guerre serait déclarée. Il savait que cela viendrait vite. Et en effet, quelques temps après, il fût confronté une fois pour toute à la Guerre. Infernale. Bouillonnante. Rageuse. Destructrice. Mortelle. Les sorts fusaient, il avait peur. Il pleurait. Lui, un Malefoy, pleurait devant la Mort et le chaos.

« Qu'ai-je fais… Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas opposé à cela ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'y ai approuvé ? Que j'ai cautionné ces actes ? »

Une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Malefoy. »

Une baguette fût pointée dans sa direction.

« Weasley. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Les mots étaient tranchants, violents pensa Drago.

« La même chose que toi. Je survis. »

« Tu es un mangemort. »

« Un mangemort n'a pas le droit de survivre ? »

« Tu demandes ? »

Dans un soupire il tendit également sa baguette dans la direction du danger qui émanait de son adversaire.

« Aller Weasley, baisse ta baguette. »

« Pour que tu me tues ? Non merci Malefoy ! »

« Si tu la baisses je ne te tues pas. »

« Serpent. Tu me tueras. Sauf si je te tue avant. Comme tu as tué Dumbledore. »

Et l'acte suivit la parole, un éclair rouge fusa en direction du serpentard qui évita sans peine ce sort mineur. Une série d'autres suivirent, mais il les repoussa aussi facilement. Il se décida alors à attaquer, à contre cœur.

« Voyons Weasley ! Soit raisonnable ! Je n'aime pas m'en prendre aux filles ! »

« Quel sexisme ! Tu es un enfoiré Drago Malefoy et tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, je te le promets ! »

« Mais enfin, puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas me battre ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, hein ? Tu veux bronzer au milieu du champ de bataille peut être ? »

« Je veux me tirer d'ici ! » lui cria-t-il avec rage.

Ginny Weasley se demandait vraiment dans quel drôle de rêve Drago Malefoy déserterait sans la tuer, puis se souvient de quelque chose.

« Ah oui, ta légendaire lâcheté ! »

A ces mots, il la désarma d'un expelliarmus maîtrisé et pointa une baguette menaçante vers une Ginny provocatrice.

« Oseras-tu, petit serpent ? Ton maître sera content. »

« Que sous-entends-tu ? » il grinçait entre ses dents plus qu'il ne parlait.

« Un Avada et c'est fini ».

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Drago. Cela semblait si simple dans la bouche de Ginny. Il la contempla, effrayé et fasciné. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui lançait un regard si profond, si déstabilisateur. Il semblait la sonder, regarder au fond de son âme. Elle était même persuadée qu'il pouvait vraiment voir son âme ce qui acheva de la terroriser. Drago perçu un léger désespoir prendre place dans les yeux de Ginny, et comprit que la guerre avait fait des ravages dans son cœur à elle aussi. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle pouvait peut être le comprendre, et sans réfléchir, la prit par le bras et l'emmena loin du champ de bataille et loin du repère du Maître. Il avait pris sa décision, il allait trahir. Tout ce qu'il savait sur les plans de Voldemort, il le dit à Ginny. Ce qui parut le plus étrange dans les oreilles de la jeune femme furent :

« Va dire à Potter. Vite Ginevra Weasley. Pars et sauve le monde sorcier. »

Elle acquiesça cependant et alla en courant retrouver Harry, qui entre temps avait eu connaissance des souvenirs du professeur Rogue. Le Survivant alla en courant rejoindre le mage noir dans la Forêt Interdite, le défia, et se fit passer pour mort avec l'aide de Narcissa Malefoy. Arrivé dans cour du château, toutes les personnes présentes furent horrifiées par l'arrivée du cortège de Voldemort accompagné de ses mangemorts. En le voyant arriver, Drago pointa sa baguette sur le Lord qui, trop occupé à se vanter de la mort d'Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'un quelconque danger puisse survenir, et n'avait donc pas sa baguette.

« Un Avada et c'est fini » dit-il, cinglant, s'adressant à Voldemort.

« Bien sûr, si c'est si gentiment demandé » avait répondu ce dernier un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Un de ses mangemorts avait senti le danger et un sort fusa sur Drago, le touchant en pleine poitrine. Le Serpentard tomba au sol sur le dos, et vit Ginny, apeurée, les yeux écarquillés embués de larmes. Il lui sourit et dans un dernier souffle lui dit :

« Un Avada et c'est fini ».

A ce moment précis, Harry qui avait suivi toute la scène en feintant d'être mort, entra en action et lança le seul et unique Avada Kedavra de son histoire.


End file.
